gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:I N F E R N O/@comment-4911394-20120105031548/@comment-4734339-20120105064907
It wasn't a fight and apparently I was the one who started it. I'm not speaking on behalf of OUTLAWS because I just joined them what.. yesterday? I'm speaking on behalf of my own experiences with INFERNO and the Pirate Community. I can't tell you how many threats I've gotton from Inferno members on plunder trips I had.. If you don't port I'll crash everyone on this ship and possibly sink it forever!, If you don't turn and let us shoot I'll personally see to it you go down. It's bull. Idc if they are the best guild ever.. I don't care about the relations between OUTLAWS and INFERNO because I'm not representing OUTLAWS in this arguement and I'm not representing anyone but those who understand what i am talking about. OKAY.. maybe I was wrong, maybe not all the members are complete jerks but most are. Ned told me that he can't control everyone in the guild's actions because there are so many.. he is GM, it's his responsibility to commit and keep the peace.. or have trusted members as a Quartermaster to help him do so. I don't think it's because he can't control everyone at one time. I believe he fears his own members. He knows that alot of his members have outgrown him and have become a threat to him and if he were to take any action against the wrong one, if.. IF they are capable of hacking or crashing or whatever it is they do... that Ned would be in serious trouble.. I apologize for my comments towards the entire guild but a first impression lasts a long time. I'm not hating or being jealous because I don't care whose who, whose the best, worst or whatever. I play this game to have fun.. I enjoy games like this and I been playing for a long time. I remember one guys name Chris Darkbones of INFERNO. Was on a plunder trip with a Captain and crew and he gets upset because the Captain has stalled the trip and has ordered us to make repairs. He comments very rudely saying he'll crash everyones game and sink the Captain's ship forever and hack his account or whatever if he doesn't Come about the ship and let them fight.. I happily reported him and sent a support ticket about him. I pay for this game and I expect the seas to be safe and secure from kids who wanna intimidate others and ruin the game for people. As a fellow member it's also my responsibity, as well as everyone elses to report such threats so it can be dealth with by staff in the proper manner. It's bull that people try to intimidate others on this game in such a way. It's childish. INFERNO may be the best guild ever created but remember that it exists around a virtual world. You may have power and capabilities beyond even the Game Masters but it means nothing. INFERNO is a corrupt guild and I fear for the most loyal and good members because in the end I'm sure they'll get turned against. Hacking and Cyberbullying states that you are weak-minded. Your members have a condescending attitude towards others and if you don't know what that means, it means they think of everyone around them to be below them in character, mind and power. I say these things on behalf of the good community. Have a nice day.